I'll Never Leave You
by justthewritingchick
Summary: When Derek and Erica plot to kill Lydia, Stiles is going to do everything he can to protect Lydia from them. READ AND REVIEW.


**A/N: I actually got this as a prompt on Tumblr but I decided to expand on it and write a one shot. It is not mainly focused on Stiles/Lydia but at the end, that's when the whole things gets into play. Let me know if you think I should keep this going or just leave it. **

After the whole pool lizard thing, everyone needed to settle down, including Derek. After long talks with Stiles and Scott, he had finally agreed that they needed to work together if they were going to find and kill this thing. Derek had called a meeting of sorts at his house to plan an attack on the monster. Stiles was surprised when he was invited but didn't object to going. He loved to be in the loop of what was going on, considering he usually made the plans for him and Scott. While him and Scott drove into the woods, all Stiles could think about was that night when he had seen the lizard. Who could it have been? Finally, they ha made it to the house, not knowing where to go until Scott heard something

"They are out in back" Scott informed Stiles as they both headed back there.

It was funny how Stiles felt safe with a bunch of werewolves that could tear him to shreds at any moment. It gave him a sense of security when he was with them though. They weren't going to let anything happen to him, he knew that. When they reached the backyard, a big fire was a blazed. Stiles looked at who was all there and wasn't surprised. It was 'the pack'

"Nice to finally see you two" Derek said as he put more wood into the fire

"Well, we aren't all crazy fast like you Derek" Stiles said sarcastically as he moved towards the fire "Do you guys even have a plan or are we just singing campfire songs and roasting marshmallows?"

"Hmm marshmallows sound good right now. You know what else sounds good? A human" Erica added but got a look from Derek

"Okay, we really don't have a plan but we are going to talk one up right now" Derek said, looking in between Scott and Stiles

"Fine, fine" Scott sat down on a log on the other side of Erica and Stiles sat down on a log on the other side of Derek

"What's going to happen when we see it again? Let another person die?" Stiles said, looking at Derek

"No. We are going to find another weakness and use it against him to kill him" He said, raising a beer can to his lips

"Do you have any idea who this is?" Scott added before Derek said anything again

"We have a pretty good idea who it is. Lydia Martin, the one who got bit by the alpha" Derek said shrugging it off "I'm almost positive that it's her"

"Wait, what" Stiles said, shaking his head "It's not her. You aren't going to kill her"

"Stiles, you said you wanted a plan on what we were going to about this and you heard it. Take it or leave it" Erica said, pouring some lighter fluid on the fire

"I'm out. There is no way that you are going to kill her" Stiles got up from his seat, looking at Scott "You coming?"

Scott looked at Stiles and then at Derek before nodding. He got up and followed him to the car. By the time that Stiles got to the car, he was fuming. He was going to protect Lydia from them as much as he could. Derek and Erica weren't going to touch her. Stiles turned to Scott and took a deep breath as they got into the car

"What are we going to do?" Scott asked, hoping that Stiles had some kind of plan forming in his head

"We're going to protect her and make sure that they won't touch her. I'll drop you off and then I'm going to let Lydia know" Stiles started the car and drove off.

With everything happening so fast, Stiles didn't want Lydia to go crazy, which was more than likely going to happen. Stiles really cared about her, even though she ignored him all the time. He knew the real her and wasn't going to let anyone touch the amazing, beautiful girl that she was. After dropping of Scott, Stiles made his way over to the Martin house. Her mom thankfully let him in, knowing that he was just trying to help her. With a smile, he knocked on the door and waited for her to grant him entry. 'Come in,' he heard her small voice say. He walked in with a smile and saw her sitting on her bed, reading a magazine.

"How are you doing now? I'm sorry it took a lot longer than 5 minutes. I got… caught up" He said in a soft voice as he sat on the chair of her computer desk

"I'm doing a lot better now. Just… scared. I keep having these nightmares and I wake up with blood everywhere" Lydia said in almost a panicked tone

"Hey, calm down" Stiles said soothingly "Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"No! They would just laugh at me and tell me that I'm crazy" She said in an almost laughing tone

"Well, if you really wanted to, you could always talk to me. People say I am a pretty good listener" Stiles shrugged with a smile on his face

"Well, if you really want to know" She sighed and looked down "Ever since the police found me on the side of the road, everything has changed for me. People don't look at me the same. They think I'm the girl that went crazy. I know that I'll never be able to change what they think about me either" Her voice started to crack and some loose tears started to roll down her face.

As soon as Stiles saw her cry, his heart melted. He moved over to her on the bed and held her in his arms, making sure not to hurt her. Gently, he started to rock her as he whispered things like "It's going to be okay" and "Nothing's going to hurt you now"

"Stiles, there is so much that you don't know about this. You can't be sure" Lydia said, whipping some of the tears out of her eyes

"I know one thing for sure Lydia" Stiles said confidently, looking down at her

"And what's that?" She said in a questioning tone

"I'm not going to let you go through this mess alone" He grabbed her hand and smiled.

**Read and Review guys! 3 **


End file.
